


Ember

by Mylastresort33



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Eventual Katara/Zuko (Avatar), F/M, Forbidden Love, Hurt Zuko (Avatar), Implied/Referenced Cheating, Love Confessions, Minor Aang/Katara, Minor Mai/Zuko, Past Aang/Katara (Avatar), Past Mai/Zuko (Avatar), Post-War, Pre-Katara/Zuko (Avatar), Protective Zuko (Avatar), Slow Burn, Smut, Stubborn Katara (Avatar), Unfaithfulness, Unrequited Love, Unrequited Lust, Zuko is a ruler, Zuko is an Awkward Turtleduck, Zuko the firelord, Zutara, avatar fanfiction post war, platonic Aang/Katara, platonic Mai/Zuko, respectful Hakoda/Zuko, sexual desires, shameless Zutara
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:14:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28590849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mylastresort33/pseuds/Mylastresort33
Summary: Post war ff. Takes place immediately after Zuko is being struck by Azula's lightning. Katara heals him, and the firebender realises that he is harbouring some unspoken feelings towards her. He is tormented by these feeling and he's unsure whether he should act upon them since Katara is still in a relationship with Aang.Does he have a chance to win her heart? And at what cost?
Relationships: Aang/Katara/Zuko (Avatar), Kanna/Pakku (Avatar), Katara/Zuko (Avatar), Mai/Zuko (Avatar), Sokka & Zuko (Avatar), Sokka/Suki (Avatar), Toph Beifong & Zuko
Kudos: 9





	Ember

**Author's Note:**

> I chose the title Ember, because that's what remained after fire. Embers are dangerous, they can let the world on fire. So does Zutara.  
> Zuko is having a huge moral battle so let him be.  
> If you choose to read this fic please be kind, it's my first one and I'm trying my best!

It was a matter of seconds.

Iroh always taught him that the lightning was the most letal weapon. And those who use it are no longer human, but monsters. Her sister, Azula was inhinged. She let out the destruction without hesitation towards the little waterbender. Zuko instantly knew what to do. There wasn't any turning point right now, he did what he felt it was natural. **Protecting her.**

That was the moment it became clear to him. All those feelings that he caged inside for months had finally surfaced. Respect, friend-like love, that was all he should have felt. But it was so much more. Katara changed his life, he owed her this. He owed his life now he was willing to give it up for her. But Zuko felt more than paying some dept

There was no going back. He almost gave up his life for the very girl she once despised.


End file.
